


Thaddy Issues

by HarmoniaChimera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cat Involvement, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Snapping, Finger Sniffing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced, Major Original Character(s), Manhandling, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: It's like 'Bloody Mary' but purple.





	Thaddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: D for Don't.
> 
> WARNINGS: Ace-sex, rape threats, dubious consent, the colour purple.

You can thank [Moon Moon](http://asgardianmoonish.tumblr.com) & Bee for this. (I hope you're flexible, Ace, and not in the Black Widow way...)

Also sponsored by a certain Discord server involving a ban at triple mention of the magic word and a resulting half-joke half-dare that took a wrong turn…

 

* * *

 

The screen glints softly in the cold light of her grey night lamp. She watches it dance across the glass as she ponders the thought. She shouldn’t do it. She  _mustn’t_  do it.

That’s just stupid. Isn’t it? She shouldn’t even be thinking about it.

Should she, though?

She sits up and clears her throat. Here goes nothing. Hah… She’s getting kinda nervous now. Like, it would be the most ridiculous thing to happen, but… Nah. Just a stupid joke. A dare. She takes a deep breath, then turns on her phone’s camera to have proof. She looks straight at it and finally utters:

“Thaddy. Thaddy.” She stifles the laugh and takes another breath to calm her fluttering heart. Here goes nothing. “Thaddy.”

Nothing happens. Obviously. She puts a peace sign up, taps the button… and then it happens. The whole building shakes like a leaf on the wind. Stuff rattles on the shelf, some of it falls to the floor. Hell, it almost sounds like the ceiling’s about to fall on her head.

She throws the phone back on the bed and goes to look out the window. Nothing. She even opens it to glance at the wall, and then up. She doesn’t even know why she’s expecting to see something on the roof… But there’s nothing. Like, what the actual fuck.

And just as she retreats back into her bedroom, the building shakes again, this time much less  _intensely_ , and when she turns around, there’s a purple giant hanging right outside, looking into her window with a sideways grin.

Ohh… God.

“Hello… Ally.” His deep voice almost rattles her bones and definitely rattles the window. She takes a step back but he must be mistaking it for approval ‘cause he opens the window with one finger, and then comes in, taking the window AND a better part of the wall with him. He peels them off of himself and throws them back outside through the hole.

“Uh…” she can only muster when he comes in, basically uninvited. Well, at least now she knows he’s not a vampire. Not that it’s in any way relevant. Thanos stands there, unmoving, just scanning her up and down with his gray eyes. She does  _not_  like that gaze.

After a long while of standstill, she finally asks the first question that pops into her head: “So… Where’s the Gauntlet?”

Thanos chuckles. “Wouldn’t you like to know, little pet?” He comes a step closer and she takes a step back, but then bumps into her bed. Felix the cat looks sleepily up, scans the room, stares at Thanos for a second, then goes back to sleep. Thanos grins wider, seeing her consternation. “What’s wrong, little one?” he asks, leaning in. He can barely fit in the room anyway. If he were to stand up tall, he’d probably break a hole in her ceiling, too. Damn.

“What, umm… What do you want?” she asks, feigning confidence.

“Well, now…” he smirks. “You should know. You’re the one who spoke my name.”

“Uhh, technically, it wasn’t exactly… your name.”

“It is not the name that’s important, child.” His eyes glaze over as he looks into the distance. “It is the intention with which you summoned me.”

Ohh, crap. “So, uh…”  _Curses. Think. You need a plan. But first, you need to buy time to think of a plan. Okay._  “So, how did you get here? Did you seriously just jump onto my roof? Did you just  _happen_  to be flying overhead or was it a warp drive of some sort, or–”

Thanos’s hand suddenly shoots out and grabs her jaw  _and_  neck in one go. “Silence now, pet,” he grinds out. “You will speak only when allowed or I’ll make sure you never speak again. Understood?”

She nods, very slightly, mostly because he’s holding her so tight there’s not much space to manouver.

“Now, tell me,” he breathes, his lips, each the size of her entire jaw, brushing against her ear, “who else is here?”

“No…body…” she forces out over his finger. “But… my boyfriend’s gonna be… home soon…”

“Good.” He grins. “More for me.”

She can feel her heart drop at the very thought. But Thanos doesn’t give her much chance to ponder it. He glances at the bed, thinks about it, then turns around and slams her against the wall instead. Her ears start ringing from the impact, but Thanos does not seem to care much when he flips her around and gently picks at her clothes, as if deciding what to take off first.

He finally settles on ripping off everything she has, piece by piece, unraveling her slowly like a painting. His enormous finger traces down her spine, all the way to her buttocks which Thanos squeezes briefly before finally mashing his hand between her legs. She spreads them politely in hopes that stops him from any more attempts at domination.

Thanos pulls her hair, forcefully turns her head, and places a sloppy kiss on her lips. It’s gross, more than anything. Okay, Thanos, you’re a top, we get it. Cut it off, now.

Actually, scratch that. Lest he takes it personally. Or literally.

His finger flicks lazily at her clit for a bit, bringing her exacly zero… anything. He moves it back, even tries to put it in, but she’s dry as a desert and he doesn’t get far. With a barely audible sigh, he retrieves the hand. Her head is being roughly pushed against the wall at this point so she can’t really see, but she can very clearly hear the long sniff, sigh, and then a very, very wet sound. A cold shiver sprints down her spine and back up as she realizes what she just got herself into.

Then there are several shlicking sounds coming from lower down, and when their meaning hits her, she feels a wave of dread freezing every muscle. She pulls her elbow up, just a bit, just enough to glance behind under it, and to her great surprise, Thanos turns out to be a big, big wardrobe with a tiny key. Well, the key’s still the size of something that would be used in medieval impalement tortures, but it could’ve been worse. Much, much worse. Right?

(No, what’s worse is that she can just about glimpse Felix headbutting Thanos’s leg in hopes of cuddles. Thankfully, he is very much ignored. She doesn’t think she could handle being fucked by Thanos while he’s stroking her cat at the same time…)

He finally gets it up and properly lubricated, and positions himself behind her. She breaths in while she can. She could struggle, of course, but with the way he’s holding her, she’d be more likely to break her neck than get anywhere. Besides, at this point… She  _is_  kind of curious.

And then… a snap.

She all but jumps at the sound erupting right next to her ear. Thanos lets out a deep evil chuckle behind her, then snaps his fingers on the other side. And just… keeps going. She hides her head in her hands but it doesn’t help much.

Snap, snap, snap, snap.

And then she feels it at her entrance, and she can tell straight away this is way more than she could ever handle. The very idea of this cone-shaped dick with its surface smooth like a polished, heated amethyst, moving along only by itself, with no assistance from a sheath, foreskin, or anything of the sort… She has no words to describe the mixture of emotion it makes her feel. Unsurprisingly, Thanos doesn’t care. He builds pressure steadily, forcing her lips open more and more, and somehow, they don’t break. Although when he starts pushing in, she starts wishing that they would. Maybe then she wouldn’t feel so  _full_.

Snap.

She can’t even moan or scream. She just lets out a gasp like a last breath and falls silent. If Thanos is worried he may have just killed her, he hides in increadibly well, because he just keeps going in, unconcerned, until he reaches her very deepest point. She yelps, a choked, mournful sound, then lets out a relieved sigh when he retreats.

Snap.

Thanos slams himself into her again and lets out a small groan that makes her feel strangely hot inside. She can hear his raspy breath, feel it on her shoulder, and for some reason, pushes her hips back to allow him better access. Hell, she can even hear him smirk behind her.

Snap.

Thanos starts fucking her in earnest, ramming his enormous dick into her again and again, and with each stroke she could swear he goes deeper, and with each stroke, her abdomen distends just a little bit more to accomodate his girth. She moans and squeals and screams, and writhes under his hand still roughly pressing her shoulders to the wall, but at this point, she’s not even sure if she wants to run away anymore. The very thought of being so full and then suddenly so empty fills her with doubt. God, does it feel good.

Snap.

“Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Thanos’s deep voice sounds right next to her ear again, somehow taking her even higher.

“Yes, Daddy…” She leans back into him, reaching for his purple lips herself. Thanos lifts her with no effort and carefully turns her around on his dick, not pulling it out even for a second, as if he himself was now afraid to be apart from her. What kind of spell has befallen them, neither of them knows, and neither of them cares.

Snap.

She wraps her legs around him as Thanos presses her hot back to the cool wall. They kiss again and again, almost in the rhythm with his thrusts, and she moans into his purple mouth like a wanton whore she has never fucking been, all while her hands explore his strong, broad shoulders, the lines of his neck, the ridges on his wide chin. And then, with his humongous purple dick ravaging every bit of innards she has, she cums. She cums  _so_  hard, harder than she ever has before, to the point her eyes roll back in her skull, and she can  _feel_  her soul leave her body, have an orgasm of its own, and return just in time for her to start shaking uncontrollably as her clenching pussy spills juices and sperm all over his hips.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he’s gone.

Ally jerks awake, panting heavily for no apparent reason. Somehow, every part of her bedding feels wet and sticky. Her breath steadily calms as the realization slowly sets in. God, does she have some major Thaddy issues.


End file.
